


Prom Night

by catflowers



Category: Clone High
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catflowers/pseuds/catflowers
Summary: AU of S1 EP 13 where JFK asks Joan out.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there weren't many fics about this hidden gem of a cartoon show... felt the need to fix that :)  
> The season finale was great..

Kennedy was pacing anxiously up and down the school hallways.  
Which was odd, because nothing bad ever happened to the Kennedys, so it was unnatural for him to feel so worried to ask out girls. 

But Joan was different. 

Something made Kennedy feel less confident when she was around her. Like she didn't act like she was constantly trying to win his attention, she was just herself. She was a rule-breaker.


End file.
